


these twists and turns of fate

by MageOfCole



Series: Children of Hope and Glory [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Brothers, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Keldabe Kiss, Little Brothers, Mando'a, Mara Jade is Cody's daughter, Mara Jade is Obi-Wan's daughter, POV Character of Color, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Reunions, Uncles and their Neice, and he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: Cody doesn’t bother fighting back the tears, taking the initiative to push his forehead against Rex’s, just enjoying the presence of his brothers as the three huddle around him protectively.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-5576-39 | Gregor, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Mara Jade, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mara Jade & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Mara Jade & CC-5576-39 | Gregor, Mara Jade & CT-7567 | Rex, Mara Jade & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Children of Hope and Glory [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616737
Comments: 14
Kudos: 381
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	these twists and turns of fate

**Author's Note:**

> THE REUNION!!! (Guess who's on a bloody roll!)  
> Title is inspired by Little Wonders by Rob Thomas
> 
> RIP Alrac_2360, who is getting smothered with fluff
> 
> (And A03 somehow messed up the posting order?? This was posted literal hours after "we've taken different paths")

Two months into their family’s reunion, Rex returns, bringing Wolffe and Gregor with him. By then, Cody has progressed to being able to move around unaided in the house, but he still needs his crutch when moving out into the uneven sand outside of their little hut.

Cody is leaning against the outside of the hut, crutch within reach as he sits on the small bench and watches as Ben expertly guide Mara through the beginning katas of Shii-Cho, a blindfold around the young girl’s eyes to encourage the use of Force senses, a yellow training saber held tightly in small hands and a small training droid - set on the lowest level - that Ben had dug out from the cellar hovering around her. Being outside, both parents were on high alert, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be snooping around in the desert and could report the sighting of Jedi training.

In front of him, Mara squeaks in annoyance as she misses a blast, getting a small jolt across her shoulder - no worse than a weak sting - pouts, then redoubles her efforts, blocking all the blasts the next time around. Cody is proud of her determination to learn, and from Ben’s expression, his _riduur_ is as well; he can see the combat intelligence in her, the same that had been engineered and hard wired into all the Clones. As a father, he wants nothing more than to shield the daughter he’s only known for two months from the outside world, but as a soldier he knows that it’s impossible.

It’s the _innocents_ that suffer in war, and if he and Ben have to steal Mara’s childhood innocence to make sure she lives, it’s what they’ll do.

Ben lifts a hand, and Mara stills as the droid powers down; his _cyare_ ’s head is tilted, listening to something Cody can’t hear, before she smiles.

“We’re about to have company,” His _riduur_ says cheerfully, “Mara, _adiik_ , could you put your ‘saber and training droid back in the cellar?” Their daughter pulls off her blindfold, pouting, but does what Ben asks of her, trudging back into the hut as Cody stands, hooking his crutch under his arm.

“What kind of company are we talking about?” He asks as he stands beside her, leaning down and playfully tugging on a strand of light orange hair. Glittering ocean eyes meet his own amber, and Ben leans forward to press a quick kiss to his bearded jaw. “The kind you flirt with, or the kind that stay for tea?”

“Why, Cody!” Ben teases, “The type that stays for tea of course.” So there _won’t_ be any murder attempts after all, good to know. She kisses his cheek quickly as she says, “ _Family,_ ” and the sound of an approaching speeder reaches Cody’s ears. Grinning, Cody straightens, eyes turning to the horizon as the transport grows closer with every second, heart soaring at the sight of his brothers.

Gregor barely waits for the speeder to stop, throwing himself to the sand with the grace of a trained Clone Commando, sprinting to Cody, a wide grin on his face - not as aged as Cody’s, not looking much different than he had during the war, in fact - though he stops just short of bowling the former Commander over. “ _Cody_!” The scatterbrained _vod_ cheers, sweeping his healing brother into a bear hug, sending his crutch clattering to the ground, and pressing their foreheads together.

Cody can’t help but smile despite his wheezing, “It’s good to see you too, Gregor.” Then Gregor is placing him back on his feet, and Wolffe’s hand on his elbow keeps him steady. “ _Su'cuy_ , Wolffe.” He greets sheepishly.

His batchmate’s hand grips the back of his neck, pulling him forward to give his own Keldabe kiss, and Cody leans into the comfort his older brother gives. “ _Su'cuy_ , Cod’ _ika_.” The gruff _vod_ breathes warmly, giving him an extra pat on the cheek as he pulls away. “Nice beard.”

And then Rex is taking Wolffe’s place, his eyes shining in happiness. “You really are embracing the desert hermit life, _huh_ , Codes? Look at all that hair.” Rex pulls on his jaw-length hair, but his teasing falls short when the blond brother gathers him in a desperate hug to rival Gregor’s. “ _Stars_ , it’s good to see you, _vod_. _I missed you_.”

Cody doesn’t bother fighting back the tears, taking the initiative to push his forehead against Rex’s, just enjoying the presence of his brothers as the three huddle around him protectively. “ _Ni ceta_.”

“ _Nyac_ , _Kote_.” Wolffe murmurs, his hand pressing against his back, while Gregor makes a pained noise and wraps himself around Rex and Codys’ embracing bodies.

“ _Nu draar_ , _ori’vod_.” Rex soothes, desperately nudging their brows together. “ _Haar'chak_ , Cody, _nyac._ ”

“I was a fool.”

“Yeah. _Yeah_ , you were,” His brother agrees, “But that doesn’t mean that you deserve to hurt, _vod_.”

The four stay that way, wrapped around each other for as long as they can manage, basking in the mere presence of another _vod_. It's a gift Cody hasn't been given in a long time.

“ _Bavodu'e_!” And a sudden small body plowing into Rex’s legs makes the four brothers laugh as Mara joins the huddle, and Cody looks up to see Ben politely turned away from their reunion, working to unload the packs the three Clones brought with them.

Rex releases him to pluck Mara from his legs and hold her over his head, throwing her easily and catching her again as the little girl giggles gleefully. “Hey there, _orikih_!”

“You came!” Her legs kick excitedly as she wiggles in his hold, and Cody almost misses Wolffe’s hand wrapping around his upper arm to steady him as he staggers on the loose sand. "You really came!"

“Of course we did!” Gregor tells her, and Mara flops backwards bonelessly to beam at him.

“I’ve been replaced,” Cody tells Wolffe mournfully, but his expression isn’t serious, a smile pulling at his scars as his batchmate guffaws.

“It was bound to happen eventually, _vod_.” He gets a good natured slap on the back before Wolffe is bundling his crutch back into his hands. “Now let's go be good big brothers and help that general of yours while those two louts goof off.” Wolffe lopes off towards Ben, and Cody shakes his head in amusement, limping after him.

“Hello again, Wolffe.” His _riduur_ is saying when he reaches them, her smile was warm, and Wolffe dips his head respectfully.

“General Kenobi.”

“Just call me Ben, dear, I’m not a general anymore.” She places a hand on his brother’s shoulder, and Wolffe shifts just enough that Cody can see beaten pieces of what looked like Phase I armour paired with a Phase II breast plate decorated with a gray wolf’s head, hidden under his protective cloak. A quick glance at Rex and Gregor lets him know that his other two brothers are dressed similarly, in blue and gold respectively - he would have thought that they wouldn’t want to show any connection to the Imperial Stormtroopers by still wearing their armour after everything they did, all the terror they spread across the galaxy. Rex catches his stare, tossing a shrieking Mara over to a laughing Gregor, letting the two wrestle playfully in the sand as he makes his way over himself, gently shoulder-checking Cody as he comes to a stop next to him.

“Wondering ‘bout the armour, eh?” Cody nods, and Rex shrugs self-consciously. “We were always meant to die in these pieces of plastoid, might as well continue wearing it. Good armour’s hard to come by - and, well…” Hesitating, he pauses to gather his thoughts. “They’re _ours_ , y’know? Our colours, our marks. I guess I’m doing it to remember our brothers, the ones who didn’t make it to the end of the war. And those who did too, who’re just fleshy clankers right now because of those kriffing chips.” He shrugs again, but passion has lit in his eyes.

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_.” Cody says quietly, and Rex smiles sadly.

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_.”

Ben’s sigh bursts the bubble of brotherhood that had formed around the two of them, and Cody glances over to her - “Those two are going to be sleeping in more sand than blankets.” She states in amusement, hefting a pack over her shoulders and a crate in her arms as she stares at where Gregor and Mara are rolling around in the sand. “What a mess.”

Rex snorts, clapping Cody across the shoulder and he takes the box from her arms, “Don’t worry, General, we’ll make Gregor clean it all up before bed time.” He assures her, and Ben shakes her head in amusement.

“Just call me Ben, Rex.”

“Yessir, _General_.” He winks playfully at Cody as the Jedi rolls her eyes, lifting the crate over his shoulder and ambling towards the hut with a laugh as Ben uses the Force to bounce a small pebble off his head.

**Author's Note:**

> riduur "husband/wife"  
> cyare "beloved/loved"  
> adiik "child aged 3 to 13"  
> vod "brother/sister/sibling"  
> Su'cuy "hi"  
> ’ika (diminutive suffix)  
> Ni ceta "I'm sorry (lit. I kneel)"  
> Nyac "no"  
> Kote "glory" (name headcanon)  
> Nu draar "No way/Absolutely not/Never in a million years/Not on your life"  
> ori’vod "big brother/sister//older brother/sister"  
> Haar'chak "damn it"  
> Bavodu'e "uncles/aunts"  
> orikih "tiny"  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal. (Daily remembrance of those passed on)"


End file.
